The present invention relates to a telescoping artificial tree which is a structure designed especially for use in the artificial Christmas tree industry, to permit the fast and efficient erection of an artificial tree, such as a Christmas tree, while permitting simple, convenient and compact storage of the tree between uses or for shipment.
In the past, in the artificial tree industry, and particularly that portion of the industry relating to Christmas trees, there have been serious problems and difficulties relating to the convenience in setting up and erecting artificial trees together with storage and ease and speed in constructing the tree.
Attempts to remedy the defects and drawbacks of past structures in the artificial tree, and particularly the Christmas tree industry, have centered around the trunk as well as the connecting elements and the branches themselves in relation to the trunk. These efforts have resulted in some progress and improvement but not to the extent or in relation to the character of the present invention.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a device which will overcome the problems and deficiencies associated with past artificial trees, and particularly artificial Christmas trees.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an artificial tree, and particularly an artificial Christmas tree, which includes a trunk composed of a plurality of telescoping, tubular, cylinder members with related supported structures designed to readily, easily and conveniently extend to produce a completed artificial tree structure.
Another object of the present invention is further to provide such a structure wherein the branches are pivotally connected to the trunk in such a manner as to permit easy folding and storage in relation to the telescoping trunk when collapsed.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an artificial tree, and particularly an artificial Christmas tree, which is adaptable to and capable of being a sturdy structure which can be constructed in a fast and efficient manner while being collapsed for convenient and compact storage with equal ease and convenience as well as speed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of the class indicated which is capable of the functions and operations referred to and which is based upon sound mechanical principals wherein an artificial tree, and particularly an artificial Christmas tree, may be easily and conveniently constructed and collapsed for storage and/or shipment.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.